


Cuddling (In)n Boston

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling (In)n Boston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aridette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/gifts).



Shay smiles, curling into the warmth of the man beside him.

Chris hums and wraps his arms around the younger Templar, pulling him closer."Love you." It's a sleepy drawl.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls!" Shay jokes, nuzzling into Chris' neck, pressing a couple of soft kisses to his first mate's skin.

"Mm, but you are the prettiest!"

Shay can hear the smile on the senior Templar's lips. "I'm sure." He bites back a laugh. "I love you too, old man."

"Old man? Old man, really!" Chris growls, quickly rolling them so he pins Shay to the bed. "I'll show you old man."

Shay does laugh at that. "No, you showed me 'old man' last night. And I've got a mission today."

Chris rolls off to the side, drawing Shay back into his arms. "When do you have to leave?"

"In a few hours." Shay smirks, leaning down to kiss his lover. "I'll be doing the mission with the Grand Master. Then we'll be leaving Boston to continue sailing the high seas."

"Good, I rather like your bed more than this thin little thing." Chris lets out a soft chuckle before deepening the kiss.

"Mm.." Shay sighs into the kiss, enjoying every moment.


End file.
